Letting Off Steam
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Junior's Nightclub gets another visit from a Beacon resident, damages ensue..again.


_**Guys, I'm in a bit of rut concerning Conversations again. Really want this "Couples Dance" to go over well but it's just not meshing so well, so here's a random Nightclub fic to keep y'all busy. Not exactly my easiest work to get out, distractions aplenty.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and definitely for the better.**_

Bálor Moonlight found himself wandering the streets of Vale on a quiet night, his silver hair hidden underneath a knitted black beanie with two crossed swords embroidered on the center of it, the leather jacket he wore was doing little to keep the cold night air away as he felt a slight shudder run through his body.

"It's bad enough that I have to worry about that stupid Couples Dance in a few days, but now it feels like everywhere I turn someone's trying to ask me out to it!" He would grumble loudly as he walked aimlessly, the wolf Faunus had done his best to try and keep a low profile during his tenure at Beacon Academy which as a recently released prisoner from the Vacuo BlackWater Correctional Facility should have been priority one. Unfortunately, four cocky and frankly men at the Academy had taken it to bully and harass him for his Faunus heritage which he had endured relatively easily thanks to a pair of noise-canceling headphones and a SchneePod music player filled with every kind of music he could think of. Then one day they had made the fatal error of knocking his headphones off of the silver haired Faunus's head, it was a costly mistake as Bálor had proceeded to knock one of the group, Russell, unconscious with a single blow to the face. The only thing that had kept the situation from escalating into a straight out brawl was the timely intervention of his fellow students.

"Honestly, you'd think the public displays of violence that I'm involved with would be enough to keep girls from asking me out." The wolf would sigh as he rounded a corner, stopping as his ears picked up the steady beat of dance music in the distance. Smirking he would break into a jog as he headed towards the source of the music, maybe some dancing would help him blow off some steam and forget the impending social event that seemed to be hounding him.

After all, dancing at a club was worlds different then some schmultzy Couples Dance where one was expected to waltz and converse politely with others.

Miltiades Malachite (Miltia for short) was fed up as yet another club monkey had set his sights upon her for the umpteenth time that night, she hated that these dolled up rich preppies thought they could win her over with some cheesy dance moves and an even cheesier pick up lines:

 _"Are you a thief, cuz you just stole my heart."_

 _"Are you a parking ticket, cuz you got fine written all over you."_

Miltia had sworn if she heard another one that she'd leave the moron decked out on the floor, as she gazed out on the dance floor of the club she worked at with her sister Melanie it seemed like the raven haired girl was in for another night with the same old preppies, the same old stale beats, the same old tired bartender banter from her employer Junior.

"Please, for Dust's sake just let a fire start or something, I just want to get the hell out of here." She whispered to herself as she saw a rather pompous brunette haired young man heading up to the bar, winking to her as he ordered a drink before turning to face her.

"Girl, you lookin-" Miltia would smack the brunette haired man aside with the back of her hand, causing him to stumble back a step before glaring at her and balling a fist and stepping towards her aggressively.

"Hey Asshole!" A smile would cross Miltia's face as the voice of her sister Melanie would be heard behind her, she knew that the backhand she had just given the preppie would be child's play to the hurt a pissed off Melanie could dish out.

"Have we got a problem here or what?!" She glanced over to see the club monkey seething, contemplating on whether or not he wanted to strike her angered twin before two guys in black suits appeared on either side of the man and began to walk him out the back entrance.

"Way to go Junior, ruin the fun why dont'cha?" Miltia would stick her tongue out at the older man childishly, even as his goons returned through the back entrance one obnoxious preppie lighter.

"Listen, the last thing we need is another brawl happening around here." The bartender would sigh and finish wiping down a glass as he surveyed the scene in front of him, satisfied that a certain blonde brawler hadn't made a third reappearance at his club as of late. Junior had suffered a good deal of physical and financial trauma after the first visit, and while her second appearance had been remarkably sans violence of any kind, he still had lost some cash after fixing the hole in the door she had caused while having to fire some of his more overzealous boys for daring to brandish their weapons and scaring off clientele.

Whether in defense of the business or not, lost clients meant lost money and lost money never sat well with one Junior Xiong.

"Just enjoy the night and try keeping yourselves out of trouble ladies, it's that simple."

Bálor would walk into the club with ease, even though he had to pay off the burly looking bouncer outside to do so. It was the way of the world after all, no matter how noble the ideals or how grand the ambitions behind them were, Lien was the grease that kept the wheels spinning at the end of the day.

 _"Finally I can cut loose!"_ The silver haired Faunus would shrug off his leather jacket and hang it on one of the many coat hangars before stepping out on the dance floor and let the beat carry him away, his eyes closing as his hips moved as the thoughts of his precarious love triangle were shoved to the back of his mind. The music set him free as he swayed and felt bodies up against him as the rhythm picked up, it didn't matter who or what was around him or what their intentions were as Bálor let his hips guide him.

 _"This is the good life, no rules, no squabbling sisters, no rich heiresses trying to get my attention with sandwich bribes."_ He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and he smiled while opening his eyes, surprised to see a platinum haired woman with a black halter top and matching mini-skirt dancing with him. She had your typical model build even if it was a little thin for his liking, the wolf liked his women with some meat on their bones, it gave him something else to hold onto during a spirited romp in the sack.

"Hey sexy, what's your na-" The woman would go silent as he held a finger to her lips with a coy smile.

"No words tonight darlin', let's just see where this night takes us." Bálor said as he pulled her close to his body as he proceeded to let the music take him away even as a soft giggle was heard in his ears.

"Sounds like fun." The platinum haired vixen replied before nipping at his ear with a satisfied moan.

The two would spend a few songs close to each other as they nearly simulated some less than decent actions on the dance floor, and while she was clearly intrigued by the prospect of taking him home with her it would be the furthest thing on his mind. He had had plenty of random encounters with women during his time as Vacuo's hired killer, when he wasn't rotting in a cell that is.

"Hey maggot!" A rough hand would pull him away from his promiscuous dance partner before turning him around and landing a hard blow to the Faunus's jaw, sending him back into the woman's waiting arms. "Hands off my woman you little shit!" His assailant was a rather stocky boy with a spiky Mohawk and a cheaper version of his leather jacket along with ripped black pants and leather boots.

 _"Oh for Dust's sake!"_ Bálor growled as he felt himself being shoved back towards the knockoff Goth in front of him, spotting a piercing on the man's nose he reacted quickly and bit down hard causing the poor soul to cry out in pain before the wolf delivered a knee to him and let go of him.

"I think I'm just about done here." He would mutter as he calmly walked through the sea of bodies around him before being stopped by some black suited individuals.

"Evening gents, just passing through."

The suited thugs didn't budge or even snicker in the face of his humor, instead they proceeded to grab the silver haired Faunus by his shoulders and begin to drag him towards the back door before he shrugged them off and assuming a fighting stance.

"I really wish people would stop PISSING ME OFF!" Bálor would kick the center suit below the belt, sending him to his knees before stepping on his victims back and nailing the remaining two with a kick each. The crowd would go silent as he began heading toward the coat rack again before another hand would grab his shoulder, he whirled around nearly connected his fist with the woman from before.

"E-easy sugar, just wanted to say thank you for saving me." She would lean in forward for a kiss but he would lean back, a frown on his face as he kept moving towards his coat even as more suited goons would start flooding the dance floor.

"Bug off, you're not my type." He would snarl to further illustrate his point as the suited thugs began swarming on him, ignoring the woman in front of them. "Dammit!" He would shove her gently before activating his Semblance and levitating himself over the swarm and landing next to a pair of twin girls sitting at the bar.

"So not my night!" He would bring his jacket to him as he saw the back exit out of the corner of his eye, stopping when one of the twins would send him flying with a kick before rolling to a stop. "I'm really getting tired of this!" Bálor hissed before grabbing a bar stool and snapping the metal legs off to use as weapons, the twins readying a pair of crimson claws and bladed boots respectively.

"Let's Dance ladies!"

Junior would wave off his boys as the twins went into combat with the silver haired antagonist, it was always an interesting sight for him whenever the Malachite sisters got into a fight rare as the situation was. The two worked fluidly with each other: with Miltia leading in with her claws while Melanie led with his bladed heels, capitalizing on even the slightest opening the punk had left as he hurriedly tried to fend off the duo's attacks. "They've got this, no problem at all." He muttered to himself as the sisters continued to back their prey into a corner, going back to wiping down the bar glasses calmly.

"Shit!" The wolf Faunus hissed as the twin in the white dress landed a glancing blow on his forearm, his aura mending the wound quickly as he felt his back hit the wall behind him. _"I don't get it, I've been on the bad end of the numbers game before and come out without a scratch! "_ Bálor would duck a clawed fist aimed at his face before a swift kick would hit his ribs, sending him rolling to the side as pain shot through his ribs like electricity. _"Why are these two bimbos getting the best of me?!"_

"You should really quit while you're ahead." The girl in red would say quietly as she readied her claws for another go.

"Yeah, Milly and I have only ever lost once..to that stupid blonde chick with the gauntlets. Cheating bitch!" The girl in white would finish her twin's taunt while skating around the wounded Faunus with a cocky smile. "Barrel chested skank thinks she could just saunter up in here and mess up the place!"

 _"Wait a second…Blonde chick, gauntlets, barrel chested..they couldn't mean Yang could they?"_ Bálor would see the golden haired Huntress as he continued to speculate on what the twins were saying, a smile coming to his face as memories of their various interactions together played out in his mind.

"Look Melanie, he's probably daydreaming about her right now." Miltia chuckled as her sister slid to a stop beside her, the silver haired Faunus facing them with a giddy smile on his face. "A girl like that, she's probably used to spending a lot of time on her back!" The raven haired sisters would share a laugh, unaware that their despicable taunt had reached his ears and wiping the smile from his face.

"You have three seconds to take back what you just said, or I'll beat those pretty faces black and blue." Bálor's voice would go flat as he slowly got to his feet, fangs bared as the anger brought out the true force of his abilities as coats, barstools, even the DJ with the strange bear head would go flying into the air with a surprised scream.

"What the-" Melanie would start to speak before she felt herself being lifted off the ground, the lump of panic building up in her throat as she reached for her sister's hand. "Milly, what's happening?"

The silver haired Faunus would grin as he held up three fingers, his amber eyes ablaze as objects continued to fly overhead.

"Count of three ladies, or I make what SHE did to this place look like a day at the park!"

He would watch as the sisters flew through the air, screaming their apologies at the top of their lungs before he heard the whistle of rockets coming his way, laughing as they too were sucked into the jumble of objects overhead.

 _"This really was a good night to cut loose."_ Bálor would think to himself as he calmly walked out of the club, his Semblance would end releasing everything he had been holding aloft as he left the area, hugging his jacket to him even as some explosions were heard from inside as he began the long walk back to Beacon Academy.

 _ **Well, the Nightclub ends another night damaged, you'd think Junior would invest in better security besides those Crazy 88 knockoffs. Ahh well, lessons learned I guess**_

 _ **Reviews are welcome, just keep the negative ones constructive. We really don't need another "Peaches".**_


End file.
